Charmed or Doomed
by Seawheels
Summary: The story of the Charmed Ones after the Ultimate Battle took place.
1. Adversity

One month had passed since the Ultimate Battle and things were going great. The Ask Phoebe column had made record sales for the Bay Mirror, Piper not only got around to helping out with the club more, but also started planning about how to turn it into the restaurant she dreamed of owning, Paige on the other hand, still had charges to deal with, but she spent most of her days with Henry.

Int. Phoebe's Condo

(Phoebe laid comfortably over her white leather sofa, with her laptop, working on yet another answer to a letter asking about love.)

Phoebe: Coop!

(Coop ran down the hall to Phoebe.)

Coop: What is it Phoebe?

Phoebe: Is there any magical reason why I keep getting these letters about love? Why do these questions about love keep coming back to me, the only unmarried Charmed One?

Coop: Phoebe, what's wrong? This isn't like you?"

Phoebe: It's just that I keep having these dreams about all my past loves, dreams that are so real, that they almost feel like...

Coop: Premonitions.

Phoebe: Yeah. I thought we took care of the block within my heart when we went back in time?

Coop: Well, consciously yes. But, remnants of all those loves that didn't turn out happy may still have a negative influence over you subconscious.

Phoebe: Well, anyway, I have to get going,"

(Phoebe grabbed her laptop and begins to head out the door until she is stricken by a premonition.)

(Premonition: She sees the Seer from four years ago standing next to Christy, being coroneted as the queen of the underworld. She also saw herself and her sisters trapped in a dark circle being destroyed by Christy. As the premonition ended Phoebe runs out the door to work.)

Int. Manor-Kitchen

Piper: So... Paige, when you plan on moving out?

Paige: How subtle. Like I said before, Henry want's to wait until we have enough money to afford a decent house, especially since he want's to have a baby.

Leo: Are you sure you're ready for that?

Paige: I have been a witch, a whitelighter, a social worker, Headmistress of magic school, and an aunt. I think I'll be fine

Piper: Well don't forget the regular pregnancy inconveniences, plus uncontrolled magic from the womb, chance of exposure, strange doctor checkups, and of course the possible threat of demons as well

Paige: Whatever. Piper, you forgot to tell me about the girl you hired the other day. What's she like?

Piper: Her name is Shara Vincent. She's about 19. She works really hard because her parents couldn't afford to send her to college. I just get a feeling that I can trust her

As their conversation finally got going, Elder Sondra orbed into their kitchen.

Sondra: You have been summoned.

Piper: By who?

Sondra: By the Tribunal.

( The sisters looked at each other eerily, remembering that the last time they visited the Tribunal, Darryl was nearly killed and Phoebe was stripped of her active powers.)

Sondra: Do not look so troubled. Although I do not know what they wish to talk to you about, I believe it has to do with your recent victory in the Ultimate Battle.

Piper: I don't buy it. There's more to it. Paige, give Phoebe a call.

Paige: I'm on it.

Int. Underworld

(In this part of the underworld, there was a dark altar. By the altar stood a dark priest, Christy, or rather her spirit, and a hooded stranger.)

Hooded Stranger: Is everything ready?

Dark Priest: I'm afraid not. The resurrection spell requires a piece of flesh from a living relative to work.

Christy: Will a strand of hair work?

Dark Priest: It's a little sketchy, but it should work.

Christy: Who's going to get the hair.

Hooded Stranger: You, of course.

Christy: How come you can't do it. I'm only a ghost.

Hooded Stranger: I cannot risk the sisters finding out that I am alive again so soon. you must retrieve the hair from Billie. After being a ghost for a month you should be able to coporealize yourself at will.

Christy: Very well.

Int. Bay Mirror

( Phoebe walked through the doors of the Bay Mirror watching everyone so hard at work, she headed straight for her office until she was stopped by none other than Elise.)

Elise: Phoebe! I was meaning to talk to you.

Phoebe: (giggling) About what?

Elise: It's just that within the last month most of the letter responses you've written about have been about love.

Phoebe: Is that a problem?

Elise: no, but all of them are controversial. You start talking about how love is so powerful and epic, yet take a turn and speak about how difficult and how painful it can be. Your ideas seem to shift. That's the problem.

Phoebe: Sorry. I'll work on it.

Elise: That's good to hear.

(Phoebe continued to walk into her office and as she entered, her phone began to ring. Phoebe went over to pick it up and it was none other than Paige.)

Phoebe: What?

Paige(on the phone): I'm serious. I think it's important

Phoebe: No, no no. There is no way on earth that I am going to...

(Before she could finished her sentence, Phoebe vanished in spiraling white lights and reappeared next to her sisters in the ever familiar room of the tribunal. In two years the lace had not changed.)

Tribunal Elder: I take it you know why you've have been summoned here?

Piper: Afraid not.

Tribunal Elder: You three have been chosen to embrace new magical destinies.

Piper: No, no, no! We have been busting our butts for the past eight years and now after our Charmed destiny is over, you give us another one!

Tribunal Demon: Who said anything about your destiny as the Charmed One's being over?

Paige: What? We won the Ultimate Battle!

Tribunal Elder: No, you won a ultimate battle. Eons ago, prophets from all across the world prophecized that there would be seven great battles between good and evil would decide the fate of good and evil. That battle was the second.

Phoebe: Then what was the first?

Tribunal Elder: The battle three years ago when you faced off against the Titans. You three have no choice but to accept this new destiny. However, before these matters continue any further, you must overcome adversity.

(As he said that, he waved his hands, the sisters vanished in a stream of white lights like before.)

Int. Golden Gate Bridge

(Paige appeared in white lights standing right next to Elder Sondra atop the Golden Gate Bridge.)

Paige: Sondra? What are you doing here? Perhaps a better question, what am I doing here?

Sondra:To conquer your adversity of course.

Paige: What adversity?

Sondra: Adversity of Identity. You never knew your real parents as a child and you're adoptive parents died when you were at a young age. Even when you grew older, you realized that your mother died many years ago and your father wasn't around very much. You never truly had a family until you met your sisters. but even then, you always felt as if you were in the shadow of Prue, knowing that you could never replace her, never be as close to htem as they were.

Paige: Nor can she replace me. I am my own person. Like me she was born a witch, we share the same blood, the blood that dates back to Melinda Warren. Sometimes I don't know why I was brought here, to a family where I feel lesser, but the fact that I am here is reason enough. The fact that destiny chose me to stand here now, as a Charmed One, I know that the connection me and my sisters have may never be as strong as the connection between themselves, but the comparison doesn't matter.

Sondra: And what of how you feel about Henry? And his desire to have a baby?

Paige: What does that have to do with this?

Sondra: Do you want a baby because it's both what you wish, or simply a way for you to try and understand where you came from, a child who is doubly magical?

Paige: No, I want a child not for my own sake, but for Henry's. I married him because I love him and he, no we, want a child because of that love, to give it life.

Sondra: It seems your heart speaks the truth. You may go.

(With that, Paige vanished once again in white lights.)

Int. Halliwell Manor

(Piper appeared in the conservatory of the manor in white lights and standing beside her was none other than Patty.)

Patty: You are here to over your adversity. The adversity of loss.

Piper: Loss?

Patty: Yes, loss. You have suffered much in the passing years. As a child you lost me. Not long after you became an adult, your Grams died. You nearly lost Leo, the love of your life, whom without, you might not have had the strength to do all the good you were destined to do. but perhaps the greatest loss was that of Prue.

(Piper stood there with warm tears brushing down her face as the memories of all the losses they had suffered came flashing back.)

Patty: But you learned that Death is not evil, but rather a part of life. The reason that you can keep going is that good never dies. The flesh is weak, but the spirit is strong. There is no demon, warlock, or witch that possesses the power to crush the spirit. Do you know why? Because love and hope burn in every soul, they are two things that never die. Piper, do you understand.

Piper: I must live on for my family. I know that I must embrace all that I am because death is only an equalizer, not a destroyer.

(After those words, Piper vanished in a stream of white lights.)

Int. Phoebe's Apartment

(Phoebe appeared in a whirl of white lights and standing next to her was none other than her beloved Coop.)

Coop: I am here to help you conquer your adversity.

Phoebe: What would that be?

Coop: The adversity of love.Your heart is plagued with the pain of heartbreak. From the vanquishing of Cole, to the revelation given to Dex, your life has been filled with love loss. Yet there have been times in your life when you were ready to give up on love. Do you feel that way now?

Phoebe: No, not anymore. I have been given proof that things will work out. Every thing in my life has pieced together to form who I am now. Besides everything I have went through will make it mean so much more when things do work out.

Coop: Congratulations Phoebe, your heart is fully healed

(She then disappeared in a whirl of white lights and reappeared next to her sisters before the Tribunal.)

Piper: Well, are we done here?

Tribunal Elder: Not quite. Paige, you were born the sister with the purest heart, born half-whitelighter, and now with the gift of healing. As such, you have been elevated to a Protector.

Paige: Protector?

Tribunal Elder: Whitelighters are gifted with powers to allow them to protect witches and whitelighters, but protectors must protect many various members of the magical community, and as such they possess powers greater than whitelighters in order to protect better.

(A golden light flashed over Paige as she felt power flowing through her veins.)

Tribunal Elder: Phoebe, you were gifted with both the gift of premonition and the gift of empathy. Gifts unique to seers and empaths. But developing both of these powers further elevated your destiny past what even the elders foresaw. As such your destiny as an Empathic Seer has begun.

Phoebe: Empathic Seer? And how do you expect me to fulfill this destiny without my power of Empathy?

Tribunal Elder: Phoebe: for coming to terms with your love past. We return your gift of empathy, and for putting things into perspective and restoring balance to your life, the power of levitation is restored as well. As an Empathic Seer, you will receive premonitions of people, both mortal and magical who are bogged down with so much emotional discharge that their destiny cannot be fulfilled. You must heal their souls and restore emotional balance.

(Phoebe smiled and golden light passed over her as she felt her powers returned.)

Tribunal Elder: And Piper. You are the most grounded Charmed One. The most caring. As such you will become a Timekeeper. Through time there are points where destined events do not occur and rifts are created. You will be given the power to move through and manipulate time. You must use this power to keep time flowing uninterrupted. You three are dismissed.

The sisters vanished in white lights and reappeared in white lights.

Piper: I guess that whether we like it or not...

Phoebe: we are, will, and will always be...

Paige: Charmed.


	2. A lost sister

Int. Underworld

(Christy, the Hooded Stranger, and the Dark Priest were all gathered around a boiling cauldron.)

Dark Priest: So all is ready?

Stranger: All that is needed is Billie's hair and the spell is ready.

Christy: We're going for it now?

Stranger: now is the perfect time my dear. The Charmed Ones are distracted by their newly acquired duties. But be sure to grab several stands of hair from your sister.

Christy: Why so many?

Stranger: All will be revealed in time.

(Without question, Christy wisped away in blue smoke aiming for her sister's location.)

Int. Phoebe's Apartment

(Phoebe had just gotten home from work after a long, hard day and was laying on the couch. Coop had just hearted into the living room.)

Coop:(smiling) Hello Phoebe.

Phoebe: What are you smiling about?

Coop: I just heard about your new destiny as an Empathic Seer.

Phoebe: That's nothing to be smiling about.

Coop: The return of your active powers? Another way for you to help others? Gaining a powerful connection to others through your powers? Oh, the horror.

Phoebe: I just want a normal life after all the magic and demon fighting over the years. Is that so much to ask?

Coop: No, but that's not the point is it. You were born to be a witch, a Charmed One no less, and do you really think that you can gain an ordinary destiny so easily.

Phoebe: I hate it when you're right.

(As Phoebe stood up, her vision changed forming a premonition within her mind.)

(Premonition: Two young girls were crying in the fetal position in a dark alleyway. A muscular demon shimmers in and throws two energy balls turning the girls to dust.)

Phoebe: I just had a premonition.

Coop: Why do you sound so surprised?

Phoebe: It wasn't like my usual one. I could feel...the girls' pain, her sorrow.

Coop: Was there anything else?

Phoebe: A demon came and vanquished them.

Coop: That probably means that their emotional discharge is making them vulnerable. Their sorrow must be so overwhelming that their powers are paralyzed by it.

Phoebe: Is there any way to find them?

Coop: Well, they are your charges now. you should be able to use your power of empathy to detect their location.

Phoebe: But my empathy cant reach very far.

Coop: You're an empathic seer now. You can sense your charges as long as they aren't magically protected.

Phoebe: Well, I need to get going if I want to save them.

Coop: Do you want me to heart you?

Phoebe: No. Besides, you wouldn't know where to go to anyway.

(Phoebe walked out of her condo and headed to her car.)

Int. Manor

Paige: Leo, when are we going to save magic school?

Leo: It's too soon Paige. It's dangerous.

Paige: We're the Charmed Ones fro crying out loud. Do you really think there's a demon there who can stand up to us? Besides, he long evil has control over Magic School, the more difficult it will be to reclaim. Plus, their defenses should be weakened since we vanquished the Triad for good and took care of Christy as well.

Leo: Yes, but I would rather you had someone else along.

Paige: Someone like Billie?

Leo: Not a good idea.

Paige: Why not?

Leo: Piper hasn't forgiven Billie for her betrayal. That's why she spends so much time at P3 lately, everything in the Manor reminds her of Billie.

Paige: Yeah well she needs to get over it.

Leo: I don't think that's going to happen too easily.

(As Paige and Leo delve deeper into their conversation, they are interrupted by the orbs of a familiar face, Kyle Brody.)

Paige: Kyle! What are you doing here?

Kyle: I'm here on business. I'm here to give you your first assignment as a Protector.

Paige: I thought you'd be busy protecting all your charges.

Kyle: I couldn't miss the opportunity to see you now could I.

Paige:(smiling) Ok, but you should know that I'm married now.

Kyle: Anyway, do you remember Ms. Donovan?

Paige: The librarian? Yeah.

Kyle: Well she is being persecuted by a powerful demon. She needs protection until her pursuer is either captured or vanquished.

Paige: Well when does she get here?

Kyle: Now.

(He waved his arm and Ms. Donovan appeared in orbs. )

Ms. Donovan: Nice to see you again Paige.

Int. P3

(Piper is sitting at the cash register cleaning things up while talking to shara, her new employee.)

Piper: Sometimes I wonder why I come here during the day...

Shara: Are you ok Piper?

Piper: I'm fine. Why do you ask?

Shara: It's just that you seemed a little off today. I was wondering if something was amiss in your life.

Piper: Well a friend of mine recently betrayed me.

Shara: Piper, you shouldn't be too hard on her. She was tricked.

Piper: Wait, how do you know all this ?

Shara: Because, like you I am also a witch. I have the gift of knowledge.

Piper: How do I know you're not a demon?

Shara: I could tell you something a demon would never understand, like how deeply you care for your family, the pain you felt when you lost Prue, the desire to hold on to Leo, and the fear of wyatt turning evil.

Piper: What exactly is your power called?

Shara: Internal Projection. I know all the innermost thoughts and feelings of a person, even those a person cannot recognize themselves. Piper, please give Billie another chance. She isn't the first witch to become evil by choice.

Piper: Enough small talk. Why are you here?

Shara: What do you mean?

Piper: I've been through enough of the cryptic crap to know when something is up.

Shara: Very well. I have been sent here to give you your first assignment as a Timekeeper.

Piper: Well what is it?

Shara: Timekeepers are designed to make sure destined events happen. The Elders have gotten word that an unknown demon has went back in time to try and vanquish your mother while she's pregnant with Prue. You must go back to stop this from happening.

Piper: There's just one problem. I don't know how to use these powers.

Shara: You guard the flow of time. Time is like a river. it ebbs and flows. All you have to do is create a bend, a wrinkle in time by focusing on where and when you want to go. While you're there you will have absolute dominion over everything and everyone in and from that time period, but you must be careful not to change anything else or it could result in permanent loss of your magic.

(Piper waved her arm and closed her eyes, forming a blue portal. Without looking back, she walked through knowing what she had to do.)

Int. Billie's Dorm Room

(Graduation had just taking place and Billie was clearing out her dorm room since the year was coming to a close. Everything from where she was going to live to her betrayal was on her mind.)

Billie:(crying) I just wish there was a way to fix this. Every spell I have tried has failed. There's no magical way round this. As much as I hate to do this, I have to confront the sisters. It's the only way to make amends.

(Blue smoke appears and forms Christy.)

Billie: Christy! I though you were...

Christy: Dead. We'll technically I still am. For now anyway. you killed me Billie, I thought you were my sister, my friend.

Billie: You gave me no choice. We were being manipulated.

Christy: There's always a choice.

(Christy solidified herself and came closer and closer until Billie slung her arm, knocking back Christy telekinetically. she got up again, but this time wisped over to her sister, pulled out many strands of hair and wisped away.)

Billie: It just gets worse.

(She dropped a teleportation potion and vanished is an puff of white smoke.)

Int. Manor

(Billie appeared in smoke in front of Kyle, Paige, Ms. Donovan, and Leo.)

Paige: Billie? What are you doing here?

Billie: I came to apologize.

Paige: Not a good time.

Billie: Well when would be a good time?

Paige: Not right now.

Billie: I've given you your space.

Paige: It's not that simple. You betrayed us, tried to kill us after all we did for you.

Billie: I was tricked manipulated.

Paige: You still tried to kill us of your own free will. You chose your demonically raised sister over good witches. Where's the logic in that?

Billie: I can't handle this right now!

(A red light wavered over Billie and caused her to fall unconscious.)

Paige: Billie?

(She ran over to her and tried shaking her, but nothing happened. Paige then placed her hand over Billie in an attempt to heal her but the golden light from her palm had no effect.)

Paige: What's going on?

Ms. Donovan: I think I know. Billie's consciousness is on another plane.

Kyle: How do you figure?

Ms. Donovan: The thing about projection powers is that they are more influenced by emotion than any other power, so much that it can spread to mind, body, and or soul. Whatever she's been feeling has been suppressed and if she can't find a revelation by midnight then she will die.

Leo: what makes you say that?

Ms. Donovan: Human souls are very closely linked with their body. So much so that a long enough separation period could burn the body to ash when she returns.

Kyle: There has to be something we can do.

Ms. Donovan: There is. We can summon her to this plane. Then we could talk to her and see what's going on.

Leo: But to do that you're going to need the power of three.

Int. Manor 1970

(Piper walks through the portal and sees her mother and father sitting in the living room talking away. Another look around and she sees her Grams cooking up a delicious dinner.)

Piper: Here I go. Prue's going to owe me for this one.

Int. Golden Gate Park

(Phoebe arived at the park after sensing the location of her charges. As she walked around she finally saw the two young girls from her premonition. To Phoebe's surprise they were already crying by a bench.)

Phoebe: What's the matter?

Girl: She's gone

Phoebe: Who's gone?

Girl: Our sister. She was killed by a demon.

Phoebe: Oh it'll be ok.

(As Phoebe laid her hand on the girl's shoulder she felt her self being pulled in by the ever familiar feeling of her premonitions.)

(Premonition: The demon Shax whirling into their house and sent the doctor through the window with his gale force winds. Turning towards Phoebe and Piper he blasted them through glass doors knocking them helplessly to the ground. As Shax vanished in a whirlwind, Leo orbed in healing Piper, bun unable to save Prue.)

Phoebe: I see. Well that happened to me once.

Girl: Your not just saying that because you can feel what we're feeling.

Phoebe: Nope. I felt awful when it happened. The truth is I suppressed my feelings when Prue died because I felt that it was my fault that she died. Is that why your sister is crying too?

Girl: No. she is sad like I am. But we have the power of Connection. If I cry she cries. If she cries, I cry.

Phoebe: Well you need to know that everything happens for a reason and you need to know that your sister wouldn't want you to waist your life feeling sorry for yourself. Keep fighting for her.

Girl: You know, being a teenager wouldn't be so bad if I could go to ask Phoebe every time I had a problem.

Phoebe:(laughing) Just be careful. A demon is after you.

Girl: Not anymore. He was only after us because we were vulnerable.

Phoebe: Take care. Oh wait. I forgot to ask your name.

Girl: My name is Phoebe and this is my sister Laura.

( Phoebe couldn't believe this was actually happening. She figured this must have been the Elders way of telling here everything in her life is for the best. As Phoebe began to leave the park, her phone began vibrating sporadically. She immediately picked it up as she saw the caller id read: Paige.)

Phoebe: (on the phone) Hello?

Paige: Phoebe, hurry up and get home! It's an emergency!

Phoebe: I'm on my way.

(She closed up her phone and ran to her car in a rush to get to the manor.)

Int. Underworld

(Christy, the Hooded stranger, and the Dark Priest were gathered around the cauldron yet again putting a strand of hair into the mixture as the final preparation for the spell.)

Christy: Wait! I thought the spell required three of us.

Stranger: Normally yes. But the more powerful the magic the less people are needed. But since we are using hair instead of blood a little insurance is in order. Do you have the other hairs?

Christy: Yes. What do you need them for?

Stranger: A spell to consecrate the dark powers that lay dormant within your sister and bring them to yourself.

Christy: Why wouldn't you want those powers yourself?

Stranger: I cannot obtain them. Only a blood relative can receive them and with the strength your sister possesses, your powers will be greatly amplified. All that interests me is the throne that's rightfully mine that I nearly obtained four years ago and taking revenge on the witch whom I loathe. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of.


End file.
